deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/Roughnecks vs ODST
Roughnecks: The regiment of Elite Force Troopers of the Federation's Mobile Infatry who perform dangerous missions against the Arachnid Army such as capturing the Brain Bugs and reconisacne missions on highly active bug planets. vs ODST: The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers nicknamed "Helljumpers" who conduct Special Operations agasint the Covenant during the Human-Covenent War and hold a tense relationship with the SPARTANS but still work by there side to battle the Covenent It's the Battle of the "Helljumpers" who drop in first ''' WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! Morita Carbine.jpg|Morita Carbine Morita III.png|Morita III w/Grenade Launcher Morita Sniper Version.gif|Sniper Version of the Morita M7S Caseless Submachine Gun.png|M7S Caseless Submachine Gun MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System.png|MA5C Individual Combat System Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Material.png|Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Material Samurai96's Weapon Edges *Mid Range ODST: Silencer=No idea where the shot came from *Long Range Roughnecks: 2 Weapons in one with the grenade laucher *Special Even: While the Roughnecks Sniper has more rounds nothing can beat the power of the ODST sniper Battle Notes *5v5 *Both soldiers will Pod Drop in on *Vote for Battle Ground #Snowy Planet #Jungle Planet #Klendathu (AKA) Planet P *If Klendathu is chosen then the Roughnecks will be there to mop up any last Bug resistance while the ODST will be there to check for Covenent Activity *If any other is chosen both will be there to check for any Bug or Covenent Activity X-Factors Roughnecks/ODST 90 Training 90 Edge Even: Both went through tough training 80 Combat Experience 95 Edge ODST: ODST fights against enemies who are smarter and have weapons compared to Bugs who only have Brain Bugs for smartness. 60 Armor 91 Edge ODST: The ODST wear armor that gives them shields where the Roughnecks are wearing just plain armor 95 Operational Experiece 95 Edge Even: Both have fought on differet Climatal planets ranging from Forest to Urban to Snowy and more 95 Logistics 80 Edge Roughnecks: The Roughnecks have two weapons that share the same type of bullets where the ODST aren't 92 Weapons 89 Edge Roughnecks: They have two guns that share the same type of bullet and there other gun has a grenade laucher attached to it to make it even more deadlier Personal Edge: I'm am calling this even because while the ODST has the better armor and fought more tougher opponentd the Roughnecks have great logistics so that they can share ammo if another runs out and thanks to that Grenade Laucher on the Morita III I'm divided I'm calling it even between these two. '''The Battle Roughnecks: ' '''ODST: ' In the skies above Klendathu otherwise known as Planet P. 5 Drop pods are seen entering the planet's atmosphere and then explode to reveal 5 Roughnecks who activate their jet boots and land safetly on the planet. "This is Lt. Razack to command we have arrived on planet P and are about to begin the BUG Hunt." "Roger that Lieutenant be advised we are picking up drop pods landing about a mile away from you and they are not friendly. I repeat we have an unknow contact you have orders to find out who these men are and find out what they are doing here over" "Copy that Razack out." Meanwhile 1 Mile Away.... 5 Other Drop pods drop out of the sky with the insignia of the UNSC ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper) and crash land onto the planet. The hatches open up aand out step the ODST soldiers "This is Sgt. Buck here we have arrived on the unkown planet and are about to go and search for Covenant activity over" "Be advised Sergeant that we have picked up 5 Drop pods about 1 mile away and they are not ours. Repeat we have an unknow enemy we may be dealing with new Covenant troops to be careful out." "You heard the man lets move out boys" Sgt. Buck says The two squads manuver through the mountainous terrain of Klendathu unknow that they are about to encounter each other The ODST split up and send two men up into a nearby cave and set up a sniper position with the second one acting as a spotter. The Roughnecks do the same and the other 3 move out into the open. The ODST spotter spots the Roughnecks and suspects them to be the new Covenant troopers and gives the sniper the information on the Roughnecks and tells him to take the shot when ready. He readies his Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material and while the Roughneck in the lead is walking he makes a strange movement and his helmet comes flying off to reveal his head destroyed Razack orders his other Roughneck to take cover and both of them do. The Roughnecks sniper and his spotter look and find out where the shot came from and the sniper fires Morita Sniper and is able to hit the ODST spotter through the helmet . The ODST sniper locates the Roughneck sniper and fires a round through his head . The Roughneck spotter grabs the Morita and decides to relocate to another position. On the ground Buck and his ODST men move in on Razack and his Roughneck soldier, the Roughneck soldier takes out his Morita III and fires the grenade laucher, detonating near one of the ODST killing him . Buck returns fire with his MA5C with the other ODST firing with his M7S while Razack is firing his Morita Carbine and the Roughneck firing his Morita III. The ODST sniper is still looking for the other Roughneck with the sniper and then receives orders from Buck to help them below so he takes aim at Razack and is about to fire when he hears a noise and turns around to see the Roughneck with the Morita Sniper and fires 3 bullets into the ODST . The ODST with the MA5C hears the sound turns around, spots the Roughneck and fires som rounds into the Roughneck . Razack fires his Morita Carbine and kills the ODST but Buck is able to retaliate and kills the other Roughneck . Razack tries to fire his Carbine but finds that he is out of ammo, so Buck tries to fire his gun but it is also out of ammo. So Razack tosses his gun at Buck and then charges and tackles him to the ground, he pushes the helmet off of him and starts puching him repeatedly but Buck knees Razack in the groin and then kicks him off of him. He grabs a nearby rock and tosses it ar Razack as he gets up stunning him but tempolarily and as Buck charges at Razack, Razack grabs his arm and flips him over him. He then grabs Buck's neck and starts choking him to death. Buck can do nothing as he is stangled to death Razack lets go of Buck and then yells in victory "FOR THE FEDERATION!!!!" '''Winner: Roughnecks Battles out of 5,000 Roughnecks/ODST 2,523-2477 Weapon Stats Morita Carbine 50%-50% M7S Caseless Submachine Gun Morita III 68%-32% MA5C Morita Sniper 45%-55% Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material Expert's Opinion: While both were even the Roughnecks won thanks to the X-Factor of Logistics and the better weapons. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles